Rise
by Demon of the Unknown
Summary: Team 7 is assigned to capture the Avatar when he steals an important scroll from Konoha and must work alongside with Zuko and Iroh to get it back (Later Azula and her team}. But what happens along the way when they accidentally unleash an ancient evil and the hunters become the hunted. Lemons and slightly AU This is part one of a trilogy that will include many different crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated M for mature and I own none of this stuff except for my own.

"talking"

'thought'

"Biju/Demon/Jutsu"

Chapter One

Ozai groaned when he read the report Zhao sent to him of how his son failed to capture the Avatar in the South Pole. Ozai was currently in his war room looking over documents that held important information and he was not pleased when he finished this one. He should have known his worthless son would fail him with such a task. Zhao had requested of him permission to begin his own hunt for the Avatar.

Ozai thought about that for a moment, it was true Zhao had access to more resources then his son did but this was also a bad thing because it was easier to detect an army then it would be to detect a small platoon of soldiers. He also knew his son would not give up so easily and would continue to give chase to the Avatar.

He smiled at the thought because he knew ever since he had banished him he was determined to capture the Avatar by any means necessary but he needed the Avatar dead or alive soon before he could ruin his plans to conquer the bending continents. Then his mind shifted to the globe in the corner of the room like it was calling out to him. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the globe and stared at a certain part of it.

He was staring at not his own continent but another he knew quite well… the elemental nations. The continent had chosen to isolate itself from the bending countries after they discovered it. They wanted to live by different rules then they did and not participate in any political affairs outside of it.

Their continent was separated into different countries just like theirs with their own rule. They also had their own military which was comprised of super deadly assassins or something like that.

He never had seen them in action but his brother had and from what he had told him they were beyond anything you could even imagine whose specialize in stealth. Ozai remembered stories his grandfather Sozin used to tell him before he died. Stories of Avatar Kyoshi and Roku trying to obtain and control them but ending in total failure but each were defeated by only a single person. That sent shivers down his spine when he thought of that. It was hard to believe that they would have people so strong it would make the Avatar look like a child.

Then a thought pop in his head and he smiled devilishly. If he could get them or at least one of the countries support he could have them track down the Avatar for him. The problem was getting their support because they chose to remain isolated from their world.

Another thought popped in his head and rushed over to a file cabinet he rarely used. It was information his spies sent him from the elemental continent. Since he focused his intention on his world he never went through any of them. He briefly wondered how his men got this information and the fact that they were still alive and not dead or worse even.

He grabbed the most recent one and sat at his desk. He opened the scroll and started reading it. It was from an agent from the Land of Fire. He reported that they were in a recession because of a most recent war and were unable to provide food, money and supplies to a military district called Konoha.

He smiled at this.

This was his chance to gain allies with power beyond anything he could even imagine. His nation had a surplus of supplies and he would not miss a few shipments of food or coin. But he needed someone to make the arrangements with and knew just the person for the job. His brother Iroh was acquainted with some of the people in Konoha and would make a great negotiator.

He took out a blank scroll and wrote a letter to his brother of instructions of what to do and attached it to a hawk. He could only smile when he let it out of the window knowing soon he would finally do what his forefathers could not.

(-)

Tsunade heaved another sigh; she was drowning in paper work that was mostly complaints from the villagers. Ever since the Fourth Shinobi War they were in a recession but not just them but the five great nations as well. Food and water became more limited and they were a lot poorer as well. Supplies were also at an all-time low and her mind went to the hospital that too was running low on medical supplies. She had more than half of her shinobi on missions to earn as much money as they can to keep the village running. This was also a bad thing considering that this left the village vulnerable to an attack. She doubted that her kage allies would try anything but she still would like to be prepared just in case something did happen.

Right now she was alone, she had sent Sakura with Shizune to lend a hand since they were understaffed. She picked up the next 'Report' and saw that it was from the old man from Ichiraku's and started reading it. They had run out of noodles and would not get the next shipment till next month since they could not afford this months. She sighed and knew that Naruto would bust down her door any min-

"BAA-CHAN!" a familiar load voice yelled followed by her doors slamming wide open from a strong kick.

She groaned and set her pencil down to look at him with her hands folded. Naruto stormed right up to her desk put his hands on her desk and giving her a glare.

She sighed and said knowing already what he was here for. "What do you want brat and this better be important."

His gaze hardened and said "I was just at Ichiraku's and the old man said that he had to close up shop for a while since he can't pay the next shipment."

She smiled in amusement and said "And what do you want me to do about it."

Naruto might be a kid with a big heart and more courage than she could ever muster but he was pretty much ignorant when it came to the economy. She just prayed when he took over as the new hokage that his advisors would be able to carry the weight he obviously couldn't. Not to say that he has dumb or anything because he had his own wisdom and that counts more than being book smart. She was taken out of her thoughts when he started talking again.

"I want you to do something about because people will starve if they don't get their daily ramen." He said trying to make it sound like in excuse.

"You mean so_ you_ could get _your _daily ramen a day… honestly not everyone eats ramen as much as you." She retorted.

He gave her an embarrassed look and regained his composure.

"Fine but at least do it for the old man and Ayame since they don't have much money." He said with sympathy.

She sighed again and started rubbing her temples.

"I wish I could help but they're not the only people who need help right now and I can't just go around helping everyone like I used to. We are in a recession now and are low on just about everything. That's why I have everyone out on missions so we can raise money to buy food and supplies." She informed him.

"Then send me and the others out on a mission that would be enough to pay their bills and I'll give it to them." He reasoned.

"I don't have missions like that available and I don't think Sasuke and Sakura would be too keen on letting you do that considering they have their own bills to pay… come to think of it you had some of your own don't you." He mentally slapped himself when he realized that he was a little behind on some of his bills. A thought popped in her head and asked the question that was on her mind. "By the way where is Sasuke anyway?"

When Sasuke returned to the village he was sentenced to probation until he could prove himself trustworthy again. He has at least one ANBU following him every day although this seemed fruitless since he probably sensed him a long time ago but his duty was to report to her if he did something he was not allowed to do.

So far it had been going well and it looked like he was behaving himself. Since the Uchiha compound was destroyed in Pain's Invasion and the apartment he used to stay at had been taken he was staying at Naruto's for the time being

"I don't know I didn't see him this morning but he's probably off somewhere in the training fields or something. I was going to train with him… but I can't function without ramen." He told her hoping she would finally give in and submit to his plea.

It didn't work and the pencil she was holding between her fingers snapped and she had a huge tick mark on her forehead that showed she was annoyed. She had enough of his crap and needed to get back to work.

Naruto sensed the dark aura she was giving off but was determined to stay and make sure she would fulfill his request… that is until she garbed something off her desk and threw it at him. It was a hole punch and he was able to dodge it in time before it collided with his head.

"Get the hell out of here I have work to do and I have no time for your bull shit right now… if a mission comes up I'll tell you but I have too much to do right now." She yelled at him while picking up a stapler and getting ready to throw that at him too. He ran out screaming shutting the doors behind him knowing she would throw that at him with her monster strength. He sighed in relief when in the halls but his face contorted in defeat and left the mansion.

He was walking back to his apartment when he past the Hyuuga compound with a solemn look on his face. He changed course to the flower shop to pick up some lily's and head out to the cemetery to pay his respects.

Tsunade saw the look on his face when he past the Hyuuga compound from her window. She sighed when she thought about all the people that had sacrificed their lives to ensure a better future but the sad truth was that they were struggling to just make a living. She just wished that this recession would end so they could finally live that better future.

(-)

It was a clear, starry night sky in the open sea where Zuko's ship sailed through the water. Zuko is currently meditating in his cabin trying to calm his nerves since he was having trouble catching his quire. The glow of the four candles situated on a table steadily increases and decreases in time with the prince's relaxed inhalations and exhalations.

He was interrupted when his uncle cracks open the door and peeks through while Zuko opens his eyes.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar." He said calmly.

Iroh Pushes open the door completely and enters the room shutting it behind him, holding a rolled up scroll in his hands.

"Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." He said knowing how he would take the news.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it." He said still in a calming tone.

Iroh tugged his small beard in the background before beginning "Okay then." And saying the rest hesitatingly "We have no idea where he is." The flames of the candles suddenly erupt in a fiery mass, brushing the ceiling and obscuring Zuko from sight.

"What!?" he said enraged and raised to his feet. Iroh shields his face from the flames, and merely withdraws a fan from his robe and begins waving it to cool himself down.

"You really should open a window in here." He mutters as Zuko snatches the scroll from Iroh's hand and he unrolls it, scanning over the parchment.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Iroh informed him.

Zuko sighed and said with desperation. "How am I going to find him, Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

With that said someone knocked on his door and Zuko gave him a brief come in. The door opened showing one of his soldiers holding an important looking document.

"What is it!?" He snapped not taking his eyes off the map.

He filched behind the mask and held up the scroll so Iroh could take it and said. "I'm sorry for the interruption but this scroll just arrived."

Iroh nodded his head for him to leave and he took his leave. Iroh open the scroll and started reading from it his eyes getting wider every passing second.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked still refusing to leave his gaze from the map.

Iroh sighed he knew this day would come. When his would try and involve the people of the elemental nations to join in the war. Ozai would never attack them because he knew they had the power to not only crush their nation but make sure it stayed crushed.

Iroh sighed and looked at his nephew and wondered how he would take this news.

"Well… are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me what it says." Zuko said getting impatient.

"It is a letter from your farther Prince Zuko." He informed him.

That got his intention off of the map and he looked at his uncle with wide eyes and a hopeful look.

"But before you get your hopes up he is not lifting your banishment… he has an assignment for us."

"What does he want me to do." Never losing hope that he might please his farther with the assignment he just gave him.

"Well more specifically he wants me to do something… and that is to stop chasing the Avatar temporally and head to Konoha to negotiate a deal." He told him.

He gave his uncle a weird look and sensing the question coming up he answered it.

"Konoha is a village in the elemental nations and is the heart of the military of its land."

"Uncle I don't understand… aren't the elemental nations isolated from the rest of the world… so why would father want to negotiate with them." He asked with curiosity.

"It seems he getting impatient with us about capturing the Avatar so he wants to hire them in aiding us to capture him." He said gauge in his reaction.

The candles lit up and yelled in frustration. "What!? That isn't necessary I'm more than enough to capture him."

Iroh sighed

"Zuko this is something we cannot refuse and it couldn't hurt to get some help once in a while… it will be nice seeing Jiraiya and Tsunade again." He said the last part with a smile when he recalled past memories of them.

"Fine but this better not take long we need to get back on the Avatars trail." He submitted.

"Don't worry nephew it shouldn't take too long." He smiled at him and left the room to tell the helmsman to change course.

After he left Zuko looked back at the map and looked to where Konoha was on it.

"Konoha huh." He mused to himself.

(-)

After Naruto picked up the flowers he wanted from the shop he went to the cemetery. He was currently walking through head stones when he spotted someone ahead of him. It was Shikamaru was there with his own flowers and was in front of Asuma's grave.

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto seeing the flowers in his and instantly knowing what his purpose here was. Naruto walked up to him with a smile but he wasn't fooled by it he knew it was fake.

"Oh hay Shikamaru what's up." Naruto said with forced happiness.

"I'm just paying my respects to Asuma-sensei." He said with his own forced smile.

"That's nice… well I have to go and uh… do something." He said walking away while scathing the back of his head embarrassed.

Shikamaru watched his retreating back and sighed. This was getting to gloomily for him and decided to leave and find a nice place to lay down and watch the clouds.

Naruto finally made it to the spot he was looking for and looked down to see two head stones. His face contorted in other sadness when he read the names on the head stones… Neji and Hinata Hyuuga.

Neji had sacrificed himself to protect Hinata and Naruto from the Jubi when it attacked them. Hinata died when Kaguya killed her to break Naruto's will but unfortunately for her this is what pushed Naruto over the edge and he ended up defeating her and releasing all of the Biju.

What tore Naruto apart though was the life he could have spent with Hinata if he wasn't so dense. He had spent years trying to chase after a girl who would never love him the way he had loved her that he hadn't released that there was someone that did love him and he blew it. He always went around the village and made a fool of himself just so that someone would acknowledge him. He however never really acknowledged her and that made him feel like a hypocrite. He could still hear her dying words like they were being said right now… _"Live for me."_

He was starting to shed tears over this and decided to place the flowers down next to the ones that were already their probably from Hiashi or Hanabi. He needed to get out of here and clear his mind maybe he would go train with Sasuke.

(-)

Sokka was wondering how he and the gang ending up in these kinds of situations. They always seemed to attract some kind of bad luck. Aang decided it would be wise to stop and ride a fish that could sallow him whole only to be chased by a sea serpent that could sallow the creature he was riding on. Miraculously he was able to get out of the water in time before it could eat him only for all of them to be captured by the natives that lived there.

He was currently blindfolded and was squirming around to try and escape the ropes that he was tied up by.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" He Challenged.

A gloved hand, the forearm dressed in a leather band with a gold insignia on top of it, removes the blindfold. Sokka looked up to see five girls in green kimonos and wearing white and red face paint are standing in front of him.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" He asked aggressively.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" She said indignantly while stepping forward, gesturing heavily with her clenched fist.

Sokka stares at them in disbelief "Wait a second." He started amusingly and glanced to his right to where Aang stood as if he is looking for confirmation. "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." He finished mockingly.

Sokka got grabbed by his collar by what looked to be the leader. "A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi is gonna eat well tonight." She said angrily.

Katara leans forward in her bonds. "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." She said pleading and apologetically and she released Sokka, but still stares at him in dismay.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." The three teenagers look surprised at Aang's words.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" The elder said angrily.

Aangs expression brightened and said "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her?" He said humorlessly.

"Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries." He continued while looking at her statue.

"I know her because I'm the Avatar." Aang said calmly.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an air bender who disappeared a hundred years ago." The leader of the Kyoshi warriors said still not convinced.

"That's me!"

"Throw the impostor to the unagi!" The elder said angrily.

"Aang... do some air bending..." Katara said nervously.

Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. He floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village.

"It's true... you are the Avatar!" The elder said in shock.

"Now... check this out!" Aang says while he air bends some marbles grinning madly.

(-)

After showing off his air bending skills Aang and his friends were sitting down at a table inside the town hall they were currently eating with the elder chief named Oyagi and the leader of the Kyoshi warriors called Suki. Sokka was currently glaring at the women warrior who was calmly eating her food; Aang was eating a cream pie, and Katara was in deep conversation with the village elder.

"I see… so you guys are heading to the North Pole then… well we'd be happy to lend you any supplies to help you along your journey." Oyagi said happily.

"Thank you so much… but we don't have any money." Katara said with modesty.

"Oh but I insist after all it would be a great honor to help the Avatar in his journey." He insisted.

"Thanks we appreciate it…this island seems so generous what can you tell us about it." Aang asked in curiosity while licking some cream that was on his face.

"Well… the island was formed by Kyoshi herself when defeating an evil tyrant who tried to take the earth kingdom it has existed for centuries." He explaned.

"Cool I can't wait to do that when I master all the elements… so what happen to Kyoshi after that." Aang said exceedingly.

Both Oyagi's and Suki's faces darkened a little and it was Suki who spoke next.

"She was killed by a monster."

"Wait! What." Katara said with shock as she could not believe what she was hearing. Aang too had a look of shock on his face; he wasn't even familiar of the stories of that place and Sokka just had a look of curiosity on his face.

"What do you mean by a monster… do you mean a spirit." Aang asked wondering how his past life was defeated.

"I'm afraid not Avatar Aang… this was no spirit if anything he was a demon." The old man answered him.

Aang gulped and it was Katara that spoke up next.

"A demon defeated the avatar are you sure about this."

"He is kind of exaggerating but she was killed by one of the savages from the elemental nations." Suki explained when it was Sokka who spoke up next.

"Aren't the Elemental countries isolated from the rest of the world… so why would one attack the Avatar?"

"Yes ever since it was founded they had decided to separate themselves from the world… Kyoshi was on a missionary mission to try to bring order on the continent and also to learn their fighting styles. But she and everyone she brought with her were killed except for one person who was allowed to live to tell us what happened. He only described his eyes as red as blood filled with darkness and his name… Madara Uchiha." The elder explained.

"Sounds like one scary dude but what do you mean she wanted to learn their fighting styles… what does that mean." Sokka ask curiosity taking over.

"I don't know what it is and how they do it but the people on that side of the world wield a power so devastating that it can destroy even the Avatar with ease." He explained to them as Aang gulped for the second time that day, he could not believe that there were people out there that could defeat him so easily.

"And that's not all… not only did he kill Kyoshi but humiliated her too… the sacred fans she once wielded are hung up like a trophy in his village. Even when Roku tried to retrieve them he was defeated but he was able to escape with his life before he was done in by them." He said angrily.

"That's awful how could they do such a thing!" Katara said appalled of the whole thing.

"Because their savages that's why…" Suki said coldly.

Aang was just sitting there trying to absorb all the information he had just learned until the elder got his attention.

"Avatar Aang I know this must be asking a lot but can you please obtain Kyoshi's fans... it would mean a lot to the people of this village if you could." He asked hesitantly.

Before Aang could say anything Katara stood up and spoke up.

"Of course we will!"

"Katara are you crazy… we have to get to the north pole and we can't waste time going to dangerous places and find sacred whatever's…" he scolded her.

"Why you scared." Suki said amused.

Sokka cheeks flushed red and he glared at her remembering their fight from earlier.

"I'm not scared… I'll show you I can easily steal those fans back." He blurted out then released what he just said and groaned while Suki just gave him a smirk.

"What do you say Aang you in." Katara asked him.

Aang couldn't say no to Katara but he was still scared of the story that was just told and was not sure he wanted to go up against a force that powerful but ended up nodding in agreement.

"Then its settled you'll leave tomorrow I'll go see to the preparations." The elder said while leaving with Suki leaving the gang behind to concentrate on their thoughts.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

This story is rated M for mature and I own none of this stuff except for my own.

"talking"

'thought'

"Biju/Demon/Jutsu"

Chapter 2

Sakura was currently working her shift at the hospital by order of the Hokage since they were currently understaffed. Right now she was setting up an I.V. drip for one of her patients who were currently in a comatose state but her attention went to Ino when she stuck her head in to see what she was up to.

"Forehead are you still here… your shift ended an hour ago." She scolded her best friend for trying to overwork herself.

"Ino the hospital is understaffed right now and we have to do everything we can to help… and don't call me Forehead you Pig." She replied to her and Ino just rolled her eyes.

"Listen I shouldn't have to tell you that if you don't take breaks every now or then you will start to make mistakes… the hospital may need us but not when were overworked." She continued to scold her.

"I know all that stuff Ino but I'm fine I promise." She insisted while trying to insert the needle to the I.V. in her patient's arm. She could feel Ino looking over her shoulder to get a better look at what she was doing.

"Your fine huh… then why are you poking that needle into his muscle instead of his vain." She said with a smirk.

Sakura looked closer at what she was doing cursed mentally… she was right had been zoning out and had been making mistakes. Ino grabbed the needle out of her hand and put it in for her while she just sighed.

"You know you're lucky that this guy is in a comma otherwise he probably would have screamed." She continued and turned around putting her hands on her hips giving her a disapproving look.

"Ok fine maybe I should take a break but working here just reliefs so much stress and lately I've been having a lot." She admitted looking away shyly.

Ino just stared at her and knew what she was talking about. When Sasuke came back to village they have been acting so dense with each other's feelings in her opinion. It was obvious how much they liked each other. Both of their eyes would brighten up when they saw each other and they would give each other special treatment. For example Sasuke would let Sakura get away with a lot things when he would normally give a heated glare or he would have brought a world of down on your head. Personally she had given up on Sasuke because she found it hard to believe he could show any kind of affection for her or anything that matter. So imaging her surprise when she saw him ogling Sakura after a training session when her vest had ripped open. She smiled inwardly at this and hoped that they would finally admit their feelings to each other… perhaps she should help a little.

"You know… I heard that Sasuke was training out in the field somewhere probably working up a sweat… maybe I'll go see him when I go on break." She smirked when she saw Sakura blushed intensely and then glared at her.

"Hn… I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." She said with a little venom laced in it.

Ino just kept smirking at her and then said. "Of course why wouldn't I… and if I'm not mistaken did you just grunt at me… I swear the more you hang out with your team the more like them you become." She said mockingly and Sakura's glare hardened.

Sakura turned around taking off her lab coat as she was walking out the door before Ino's voice stop her.

"Where are you going… I thought you said you were needed here." She said trying to make it sound like she was curios.

"I'm going to the training field… make sure that Satoshi-san's I.V. doesn't run out, I'll be back tomorrow to check up on him." She told her seriously.

"Man you should really make up your mind… I swear you can be so damn troublesome." She said out loud and could hear Sakura snickering which got her a confused look which responded with a "What."

Sakura gave her a side glance and said. "Looks like I'm not the only one who picks up on my teammates mannerisms." And with that she was out the door leaving Ino with a dumbfounding look on her face and then she just scowled at the spot she was just at a few minutes ago but smiled when she realized her plan worked.

(-)

Naruto was nearing the training grounds when he was coming up on the hospital. He saw the doors open to reveal Sakura coming out with a look of determination on her face and go in the direction he has going.

He smiled.

After the war he viewed Sakura like the older sister he never had.

"Oi Sakura-chan wait up!" He yelled trying to catch up to her.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and inwardly groaned she was hoping to spend some alone time with the last Uchiha. She turned around and smiled as he approached her and noticed the signs that he had been crying. She knew he'd been crying over the loss of the women that loved him and everyone else who had died. Hell even she hadn't come to terms with it but he was dealing with it twice as worse. That's when she knew she had to try and cheer him up instead of trying to be selfish.

"Oh hay Naruto what's up." She asked with a forced smile.

"Nothing much I'm just going to the training field to have a sparring match with Sasuke… want to come it looked like you were gonna head that way anyway." He asked hoping she would say yes so he could spend time with his surrogate family.

"Ya I was actually going to get some training done myself… working in the hospital all day is making me sore so I kinda want to stretch my legs." She said leaving out the part about spending the alone time with Sasuke like she had planned.

"Alright then let's go then. We can finally practice some team collaboration jutsu's while were out there." He said excitedly as they walked to the training grounds together.

(-)

Zuko groaned out in annoyance when his uncle was taking forever to talk with the captain of the fire country's ship.

When they got into the Fire country's harbor their ship was intercepted and boarded since technically they were violating the isolation treaty. His uncle was currently playing diplomat and he had been waiting for what seemed like forever until the captain of the ship nodded his head and went back to his ship as the bridge they used was lifted. His Uncle walked up to him with a smile on his face and said.

"Great news nephew they sent a message informing them of our arrival so when we get there they will probably give us a big welcome isn't that great."

"Yeah lucky us…" He said with a frown.

"Nephew you seem upset… do you with to talk about it." He asked wondering what put him in such a solemn mood.

"It's just that we can't lose the Avatar and I don't think we should be wasting our time with hiring mercenary's." he said with indifference.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Prince Zuko these aren't any mercenary's… trust me I know by experience that these people are out of this world… trust me when we get there you might be surprised." Iroh said to him.

"Why would I be surprised and what do you mean you know by experience… have you ever dealt with them before." He asked him wonder edged in his face.

"Oh that's right I never told you or your sister the story about how I meet the Legendry Sennin … but perhaps I'll tell you some other time because it looks like we are about to dock." He said with a smile and pointed to the docks.

Zuko just sighed and looked to the horizon to see the sun sitting it was going to get dark soon and they had a lot of ground to cover if they were to get to their destination.

(-)

Sasuke open his eyes and chirping sounds were heard when he activated his Chidori Sharp Spear and tried to hit the target six meters away from him. Unfortunately it was only able to reach five which was his limit but he was trying to extend it further. He cursed and deactivated his jutsu sitting down and taking a breather to collect his thoughts.

He thought about all the past events that happen in the last two years. He had given up on his revenge to destroy Konoha but still had mixed feelings about it. He hated how his brother was used to kill his clan but he didn't want to destroy what his brother worked so hard for because that would mean his sacrifice would have been in vain.

So he decided to return and make sure that the village would stay safe for not people who lived in but for his clan that had to suffer for them which this is why he is driven to be Hokage.

Another reason he decided to come back was for those two that had wanted him to come back so they could not only be a team but a family again. In the past he would not have hesitated to kill them but now he wasn't all that sure it could be done anymore. Not to say that he couldn't but they had become the family he wishes he still had.

Naruto was like the little brother he never had and understood the feeling of being alone. Sasuke attempted to kill him more times than he liked to admit but the blonde still never severed his bond with him. He smiled at his idiotic behavior and knew he would be too stubborn to give up on anything. Naruto was his rival and would probably remain that way for the rest of his life. He knew if he became Hokage he would make him and Sakura advisors.

Sakura was… actually he couldn't really call her his sister because she had become something more which confused him. He had always ignored her and called her annoying but ever since he had returned he had felt something weird clench his heart when he saw her smile at him. It was like he was realizing something for the first time and noticed how beautiful she actually was. Her skin was smooth and she had all the right curves… he scolded himself for having such thoughts. He had not only attempted to kill her a couple of times but he left her on a bench when she confessed her love to him. He didn't think she had those same feelings for him and that clenched his heart. He wanted to know if she did feel the same but he was still too scared of the answer.

He got back up and sighed getting ready to try to hit his target when he heard a familiar loud voice.

"Oi Sasuke-teme what's up!?" Naruto yelled over to him.

He looked over to his right to see those two running up to him waving at him with smiles on their faces. Well he guessed he could work on his own training later because he knew they would want to train with him. He had his emotionless mask on but when he saw Sakura his eyes let up with excitement for a brief moment before it contorted by to emotionless.

Naruto could have sworn he saw a strange glint in Sasuke's eyes before he quickly dismissed it and walk up to him giving him his trademark grin. He was going to spar with Sasuke and win to show him he was stronger. Of course they always ended up having a draw but this time he was determined to win.

"Oh it looked like you were training real hard before we got here… what were you doing." He said while looking at a target that was filled with holes.

"Never mind that… what do you want." He asked emotionlessly.

Naruto just smiled

"I've come to kick your ass once and for all." He declared to him as both Sasuke and Sakura just sweat dropped at this.

"I don't think so… you dumbass." He said as he unsheathed his sword getting ready for him to charge him.

"You boys go ahead and start without me. I'm going to do some stretches first… being cramped up all day in the hospital makes me swore." She said doing some stretches while Sasuke eyed her for a moment and gulped when she bent down to touch her toes showing him some of her cleavage. He had just barley dodged the blow from Naruto and cursed himself for being distracted then focused his attention on the dobe.

"Why are you zoning out teme." Naruto said with a grin.

"Hn I was just thinking of how I should humiliate you this time." He said quickly making up an excuse.

"Argh I'll show you asshole!" Naruto responds and both of them charge at one another intending to beat each other in the ground.

(-)

"Hey Sokka are you sure were going the right way." Aang asked while manning the rains.

They had been traveling for three hours and have seen nothing but ocean. The old man gave them a map of that side of the world and some information they would need to know.

One of those things was where to find the fans that are in a room in the Hokages mansion. The second thing was what their village leader was like and to his knowledge was a lady who was in her fifties named Tsunade. The gang thought it was strange that the leader of deadly assassins was an old lady. Lastly he explained to them what would happen if they got caught and they shivered at the explanation.

Their plan was to try and land away from the village and try to sneak in. They didn't think they would just be able to walk in so they would have to wait till dark find a way in but luckily for them they would arrive there at night.

Sokka looked up from the map.

"Positive… as long as we keep going west we should get there in no time." He told Aang as he looks over to his sister and raises an eyebrow when he sees she is glaring at the sea.

"Katara what's wrong you've been in a sour mood ever since we left." He asked her seriously.

"It's just that… I can't believe those people killed Kyoshi when she was just trying to help them… it has to be a mistake." She said without looking at him.

"I know it' hard for me to believe to but what can you do some people are just jerks." He told her while shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually I've been thinking about that." Aang spoke suddenly.

"About what Aang." Katara asked him wondering what was on his mind.

"Maybe they didn't know who Kyoshi was and mistook her for an enemy or something… I mean why would they kill someone who was only trying to help them." He said with hope that they weren't the savages they were made out to be.

"That's a possibility but I wonder what she did that would make them want to attack her." He asked him.

"I'm not sure but maybe if I can explain to them what Kyoshi was trying to do maybe they will come out of isolation and join our world." He said with a little hope and Katara's face brighten.

"Your right Aang and maybe we can get them into helping us end this war once and for all." She said happily.

"Yeah with them at are backs there's no way we could lose." He said with excitement.

"Hay guys that's wishful thinking and all but maybe we should stick with our original plan… we can't be too sure of what we might run across." Sokka said told them hoping they would not get their hopes up.

"Oh will you stop being such a downer… I think if we just talk to this Hokage person she will give us the fans back and talk about our situation with the war she might be willing to help us." She reasoned with him.

"Fine we'll land away from the town and continue on foot from there but lets try to keep a low profile ok." He said defeated.

"That's fine I guess." She said quietly.

"Hey guys look over there!" Aang yells out loud and they look to where he's pointing and see land and Sokka looks back at the map.

"Alright we should be there in an hour or two if we keep flying at this speed." He told them informally.

"I have a good feeling about this you guys." Aang says to them while Sokka just has this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and just shakes it off.

(-)

Tsunade was in her office looking out the window drinking some of her sake. Normally Shizune would try to hide but fortunately she was able to smuggle it in a place she would rather not talk about. She had just finished all of her paper work and was watching the village she loved so much. She was interrupted from this when the door shot open reviling Shizune. Tsunade quickly hides her bottle and turns around facing her assistant with her best poker face trying not to show any guilt or signs of being a little buzzed.

"Tsunade-sama we have a couple of scrolls that are marked urgent for your eyes only." She said happily while Tsunade just inwardly groaned.

"The first one is from the Kazekage and the other one is from a port not too far from here." She explained handing them to her.

Tsunade open the one from the Kazekage and nodded a few times while reading it. He was sending someone to get ready for the next Chunin Exams which wasn't hard to guess who that person was. She grinned evilly and knew just the person to send at the gate waiting for her. She picked up the other scroll and began reading it her eyes going wide a little then going back to normal. A diplomat from the bending countries was coming to Konoha to discuss some business with her but never gave the person's name. She thought that was weird because the shinobi world had cut all ties with them and she only had little experience with them… she smiled at the memory of her old friend and briefly wondered if he was the one who was coming. She would have to wait till he arrived to find out.

"Bring me Shikamaru and Naruto right away." She spoke with authority.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune said and then she left shutting the door behind her.

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it took me so long guys but I like to get caught up to the original canon but I would like to thank you for all your support. I would also like to let you know that I will try to update more chapters but i warn you now that it my take a while depending on how much time I have.

If you guys have any questions send a review and I will answer them in the next chapter. Enjoy.

This story is rated M for mature and I own none of this stuff except for my own.

Chapter Three

Zuko and Iroh were currently being lead down a dirt road by a strange woman with blond hair in four pig tails with what seemed to be a huge fan strapped to her back. They had met her when they had reached the forest.

(Flashback Start)

_It had been two hours since they had left the docks and they decided it would be best to leave their crew behind and travel on foot to Konoha by themselves. They were currently wearing their traveling cloaks. The road they were following finally ended to a small trail that led into the forest. _

_"Uncle are you sure that this is the way to the village?" Zuko asked while turning to him._

_"I believe so nephew but my memory is not as good as it used to be." He said as he smiled sheepishly as Zuko glared at him._

_"You mean we're lost!?" He screamed at him._

_He thought that his uncle knew where they were taking them but apparently not._

_"Clam down prince Zuko… there is no need to get so angry. From what they told us at the harbor all we need to do is take this path and we should be there with in a days' time." Iroh explained hoping to calm him down only ending in failure._

_"You mean the trail that looks like it's hardly ever used and is completely faded making it impossible to follow!?" he said gradually raising his voice._

_"Um excuse me but are you guys lost?" A new voice spoke up._

_"Who are you!?" Zuko said as he immediately turned around and got into a fire bending stance. _

_Iroh walks up to him and brings his arms down while giving him a stern look. He then turns to the confused women with an apologetic smile._

_"I am sorry about my nephew he can always be quick to jump the gun." Iroh says while giving Zuko another stern look. Zuko just huff's with his arms crossed and glares of in the distance. "And to answer your question yes we are a bit… lost." Iroh specks up again._

_"I see… where are you guys heading." She questioned._

_"My nephew and I are heading to Konoha and we seem to be lost…you help us find our way there." He said._

_She narrows her eyes a little and puts her hand on her giant fan._

_"That depends what business you have there." She say staring at them suspiciously._

_Iroh senses this and quickly holds up his hands and quickly waves hands in front of him while saying nervously._

_"No no no you misunderstand we are merely on a diplomatic mission and nothing more."_

_"What do you mean diplomatic mission what country are you guys from." She asks with a raised brow._

_"Were not from around here but if you can help us out we would be most appreciated." He says with a smile._

_'Hmm I guess I can show these guys the way… I'll just take them straight to the Hokage… she will know what to do with them.' She thinks for a moment before nodding with a small smile on her face._

_"Sure I can show you the way im heading their myself to discuss some business of my own"_

_"Thank you very much miss…"_

_"The name is Subaku no Temari… but you can just call me Temari."_

_"Well Miss Temari my name is Iroh and this is my nephew Zuko and we would be most grateful for your help." He said introducing themselves._

_"Great now that you guys are done with the formalities can we get moving soon." Zuko said getting impatient. _

_"What's his problem?" She asked the old man with a raised eye brow._

_"Don't worry my nephew is just cranky most of the times." He said while Zuko shot him a glare._

_"Oh alright… well if get moving now we should arrive by night fall." She said as she began walking down the worn trail with them close behind._

(Flashback End)

Zuko was pulled out of his thoughts when he was his uncle started a conversation with the mystery women.

"Miss you said you had business in Konoha as well… do you mind telling us what a beautiful women like your self is traveling all the way their for." He said gleefully but his eyes had in underling meaning as if saying "you aren't going there to cause trouble are you."

She caught the meaning and giggled a little. Perhaps there was a time in her life when she had no quorum to destroy Konoha but that was before everything that happened and all that they went through. Now a days she wouldn't she hesitate to come to their aid if they needed it.

So she decide to answer his question honestly.

"Well Iroh-san I'm from Sunagakure in the Land of Wind and I'm heading to Konoha to discuss business that involves are alliance. But you guys still haven't told me where you are from." She said the last part suspiciously.

Iroh gave a small chuckle before answering.

"Well as I said before we are not from around here. We are actually from the from the Bending Nations."

Hearing this she stopped and turned around to look at them wide eyes but before she could say anything he interrupted her.

"Don't worry we have clearance from the Daimyo to travel through his lands."

She was a little reassured but still had questions that needed to be answered.

"You said you had business in Konoha… what did that mean when you said that?"

"Well I guess part of it is seeing my old friends…"

"Old friends eh… who are they?" She asked curious of who they are.

"I Hear that they are very famous here perhaps you know them… there names are Tsunade and Jiraiya." He stated casually.

Temari's Eyes widen in shock and then blurted out.

"EHH! You know Tsunade-Sama!"

"And Jiraiya… I hope I get to see them after my talk with the Hokage… tell me is Hiruzen still in charge?" He asks with a bright smile but notices the sad look on her face.

Temari could not help but fell somewhat responsible for the Third Hokages death since she was part of that plan as well so she felt a little guilty about it. Even though she did not have that much of a part in the plan. So she looks up at him with a sad face and then says.

"I'm sorry but he died a long time ago and so did Lord Jiraiya."

Iroh had a grim expression on his face and his eyes had a sad look in them at the loss of his friend. Zuko didn't know who these people were but they obviously had a great impact on him.

"Oh I see that is indeed very sad news… so then if Hiruzen who is the new Hokage." He asked after a minute of silence.

"That would be Tsunade… that's why I was so surprised when you said you know her."

"Really I never thought that she would be interested in becoming Hokage… but then again I can see her being real good at it." Iroh says with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well from what I hear she wasn't but she was the only candidate at the time and she accepted." She informs him.

"Well it is sad to hear about their passing but it will be nice seeing Tsunade at least."

"Uncle you still haven't told me how you know these people. In fact you never told us anything about your experience in these lands." Zuko asked.

"Don't be so impatient prince Zuko, the reason I never told you or your sister anything is because at the time it was very confidential. The only other people who knew about this are your farther and your grandfather." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Whatever let's just keep going I don't want to waste any more of my time then I already need to." He says angrily while moving pass them to go on ahead.

"No offence but your nephew is a brat." She states simply while glaring at Zuko's retreating back.

Iroh sighs

"Yes I'm afraid he hasn't been himself ever since he was banished."

"Banished?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story let's just try to catch up to him before he gets lost." He says as she just nods and they both speed up to try and catch up to the banished prince.

(-)

Naruto was happy.

He just got done sparing with his best friends and he was being assigned a mission. It started with Naruto vs Sasuke. Then they started pairing up in teams of two vs one to practice team work and to find weaknesses in each other. Once they discovered those weaknesses they would try and help each other overcome these weaknesses.

They had been out there for hours and it wasn't until a hawk started circling over their heads signaling that they had a mission. Now they were currently on their way to the Hokages tower making small talk.

"So what mission do you think Tsunade-sama wants to see us about?" Sakura asks as she looks to the two boys next to her.

"I don't know… but I was at her office earlier complaining that she give us a decent mission." Naruto replied causally with his hands behind his head.

"Naruto! Don't bother Tsunade –sama especially during times like these. She already has enough to worry about with the recession and she doesn't need you bothering you all the time to give you a mission." She said giving him a stern look.

"Eh… sorry Sakura-chan but the longer we wait to get a mission the harder it will be to pay off our bills." He said sheepishly.

She just sighs and gives him a look of understanding and then says.

"I know and it's been hard lately especially after I got my own place but if you keep pushing shishyou we won't get any missions."

"That reminds me I need to find my own place soon as well." Sasuke spoke up for the first time.

"What are you talking about Teme I thought you liked staying with me?" Naruto says with a surprised look.

"Yes because sleeping on your couch in a cluttered in trash and old clothes that's smells like ramen is a dream come true." He drawled out sarcastically.

Sakura giggled while Naruto just gave him an angry pout.

"Fine move out see if I care but don't come carling back to me when you got nowhere to go (humfp)!" He says angrily with his hands over his chest.

Sakura smiled lost in her thoughts.

'it's just like old times… (sigh) I just wish they were better.' She thinks as she looks over to people sleeping in the streets.

They finally make it to there and knock on the door that leads into the office.

"Come in." They hear Tsunade say from the other side.

Naruto opens up the door and walks in the room with the other two behind him.

They notice Shikamaru in the room as well along with Shizune. Tsunade looks up her paperwork and smiles at them.

"Ah Naruto glad you could make it… Sakura, Uchiha you guys can leave I'll call you when I have an assignment for you… you can leave to Nara." She tells them as they bow their head and leave except Shizune and Naruto.

"Alright Naruto I have a very important mission for you." She tells him with a serious look in her eyes.

"Well it's about time! What's the mission Baa-san?" He says gleefully.

"I would take this I bit more seriously Naruto and it is more like an errand than an actual mission." She says with a stern face.

"What do you want me to do?" He ask curiously.

"We have just received a letter informing us of diplomats from the Bending Nations that are on their way to Konoha to discuss a peace treaty and we would like you to go and wait at the gate for them and escort them throughout the village." Shizune spoke up.

"Bending Nations?" Naruto asks as he tilts his head in a thinking motion.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know about them because it's not really common knowledge these days." Tsunade says with a sigh before she continues.

"On the opposite side of the world there is a continent just like ours but with a different culture and society. However the way they fight is both different and similar to us."

"What do mean." Naruto asks furring his eyebrows."

"Hmm… well to start off they only have four elements and a person can only control one… if they are lucky enough to get one. They do not require hand signs and they can manipulate the element they are able use the same as us depending on the proficiency of the person." She pauses to make sure he is getting all of this and continues when he gives her a nod.

"The only person who can manipulate all four elements is believed to be known as the "messiah" of the whole world and is believed to be reincarnated from a thousand past lives called the Avatar." She says before interrupted by Naruto.

"Wait you don't mean the people actually believe that just because a man can "Bend" the four elements or whatever that this makes them their savoir right?"

Tsunade was kind of thrown off at what he had said but just gives him a sad smile.

"Well to answer your question yes and no… there are people that see this person that way and there are some that don't. We have had past dealings with the Avatar and none of them had ended well but we will get to that later. Like I was saying before however is that the Avatar is always reincarnated when he dies and has the ability to connect to his past lives to retain knowledge called the Avatar state." She explaned.

"Well is guess that's pretty cool but I don't see what makes him a savoir. I mean I'm a reincarnation too and so is Sasuke but we don't revere ourselves as gods or anything like that... It sounds like this Avatar is walking the same path that Nagato took." Naruto smiled sadly at the last part.

Again Tsunade was shocked to hear him say something so… meaningful. Sometimes she would forget that Naruto was wiser that he let on.

"I suppose you are right but getting back on track their world is cut up in four different territories similar to us. It splits up with the air nomads who bend the wind followed by the earth kingdom which is that largest country over there. Then you have the water tribes that are located at both poles and lastly you have the fire nation which is the same country that are diplomats are coming from." She explains to him.

He nods and starts thinking before speaking.

"Ok I think I kind of understand… so what do these fire nation guys want to talk about anyways."

"Well no doubt to form an alliance or some peace treaty to drag us into their war."

"War?" Naruto asks confused.

It was Shizune that answered next.

"That side of the world has been in a conflict between the fire nation and the rest of the continent. It has lasted over a hundred years in a stalemate."

Naruto eyes widen a little as he stares on in shock. He himself has seen the terrors of war and knew first hand of how awful it could be. He could not even Imaging what a hundred years of it was like.

"Everyone has their own opinion of it and of course they blame each other for starting it. It is no doubt in my mind that these diplomats are coming here to discuss that. The reason I want you to escort them is because they might cause trouble." She continued.

"Why do you think that they will cause trouble?"

Tsunade was the one that answered.

"Because the last two people that came here left very bad impressions and they were the very same people that they believe to be their savor." She says while Naruto narrows his eyes.

(-)

The gang finally landed after hours of traveling. They had picked to land in a small open area in the forest by a cave in the mountain side so they could hide Appa while they continued on foot.

It would be an hour before they reached the gates to the village. They were currently wearing blue cloaks so they don't attract too much attention to themselves and had stop briefly to take a break.

"Man I can't wait to see Konoha… I wonder what it's like." Katara said looking up at them from her water bottle trailing off into thought.

"I don't know but hopefully we can find someone to help us once we get to the city." Aang said excitedly.

"Just be on your guard guys we don't know what kind of trouble we'll find out here." Sokka tells them cautiously as he looks around suspiciously.

"Sokka well you please stop being so paranoid. There is no reason for you to worry… for two reasons. One is that were safe from the fire nation here and second why we would need to be on guard since nobody knows who we are." Katara complained to him.

"Katara I'm just trying to make sure you and Aang stay safe, besides people don't have to know us to give us trouble." He told her sternly before she looked away with and angry pout.

"He's right Katara we need to be careful we don't know what these guys will do." Aang told her softly.

She turns to him with a sad smile, coming to the very same place where his past life was killed must be a lot for him.

"You guys are right… sorry Sokka sometimes I forget how protective you get." She tells him with a smile.

"No problem sis but let's just keep going… we should be there soon." He says getting up from the log he was sitting on.

"When we get there we should talk with the Hokage… hopefully she will help us sort out this whole misunderstanding give us the fans back." Katara said putting her water bottle back in her bag.

"And if things really turn out well we can probably get their support in ending this war." Aang said enthusiastically.

"It would defiantly be a turning point in the war." Sokka mused.

"Then its settled we'll go to Konoha ask for the fans back then have them help us in the war and stop the Fire Nation once and for all!" Katara said happily.

As they all celebrated Sokka could not help but have this weird feeling inside him that something. He had no idea what it was but it was just telling him to take everyone and leave before something horrible happened.

'I'm sure it's nothing.' He just shrugs it off and starts walking fallowing the map the elder gave them.

**END**


	4. Announcement

Attention readers I have a message to all of you. My plans for this story is to completely reboot it and start fresh with it but it will have the same story line. The reason is because this story was started before naruto ended and I want my story to line up with all the universes my crossover includes. I am currently working hard in a way to please everyone and it won't include that much bashing because I'm not too big a fan on that unless that character has it coming. i'm gonna try to keep this story as cannon as possible but it is a crossover so it may be a little different.


End file.
